stellersandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Random Next Top Model
Cycle 1: Runner-ups invasion *'Twists: '''Each week random fans have chance to vote for their gurls whatsoever, and the person who is called first in the Fan's call-out order will receive '''FanMostFav' title will be immune from elimination, and the person who is called last in Fan's call-out order will receive FanLeastFav titile and would be eliminated by default if she is placed at the bottom 2. The twist here is that both titles will be activated the following week to give the title greater meaning *'Call-out order' *In episode 2, Kirby was originally eliminated but she won FanMostFav title the previous week so she was saved Cycle 2:Sims 3 vs Sims 2 *'Immunity': Each week, the girl who ends up having the highest score from the judges will be immune in the following week. *'Save button: '''The girl who ends up having the lowest score out of the girls will have to take a photoshoot that was selected by the judges to prove the judges that she deserves to be saved from the elimination. The judges only have 2 save buttons to be used throughout the competition. *'Comeback series': The eliminated girls have to compete in the same exact photoshoots and challenges that the girls still in the running are doing. Until a certain points, all those bitches will be brought back and the average scores of those hoes will be shown bla bla bla the girl(s) that have the highest average score out of the eliminees will be able to re-enter the competition, very similar with ANTM 19 *'Call-out order''' *In episode 2, 3, Anggun and Kim Ann were originally eliminated but the judges used Save Button to save voth of them. *Episode 9, all those eliminated bitches were brought back into the panel room, and Giuseppa had the highest average score out of those eliminees and was allowed to re-enter the competition. I was like WTF? Cycle 3: Male edition *'1-call-out more' and 1-call-out-less: '''Each week, after a male model won the Best photo, he automaticly receive a '''1-call-out-more advantage, which means he'll get +1 call-out in the official call-out order the next episode. He also has a chance to choose a male model to receive the 1-call-out-less disadvantage, which means he'll get -1 call-out in the official call-out order the following week.. *In episode 2, Joshua was orginally eliminated, but because Max have been chosen by Erico to get a "1-call-out-less" disadvantage, and Max also placed at the bottom 2, he was eliminated by default. And you can think the same with Josh, Maicle's elimination because I'm way too lazy atm *Episode 3, 7 featured eliminated guys who was temporary brought back into the competition to compete for only one chance to re-enter the competition. Max, in ep 3, Miguel, in ep 7 performed the best and was allowed to permanently re-enter the competition. Which is so TMB4 i would say and OMG MAICLE DESERVED TO COMEBACK MORE THAN MIGUEL HE'S SO CUTE AND I KEPT DREAMING ABOUT HIM SAYING BABE IM CRYING! Cycle 4: Real Models *'Top Model points': The girls do have to collect points in this cycle. If a girl receive the Best photo, she would get 2 points, high call-out means 1 point. If a girl gets saved before the bottom 2, one point of her will be taken. If a girl just gets saved from the bottom 2, she'll lose 2 points. If a girl who is originally eliminated but gets saved, 3 of her points will be taken and those points will be shared for the top 3 of that week. In addition, the top 3 girls in the previous week will have to steal one point from three girls who they've chosen. lmao this is so complicated. The girl who ends up having zero points at any week will be disqualified from the competition. *And also, if a girl won a challenge or received FanMostFav title of that week but was supposed to be eliminated, she will be saved and that elimination spot will be moved into the following week(s) *Episode 3,4,5,8 featured girls who originally got elminated but was saved due to winning challenge/FanMostFav title, that elimination spot was moved to next weeks which was super hilarious to make lmao *In episode 9, Alice had the highest points out of the remaining bitches and she got the immunity that week, she got like 25 points and Mai got like 1 for real im crying Cycle 5: Pay-day edition *'Earn money: '''This cycle feature real jobs, real runways, etc. Also, each model will be paid in real money and they have their own account in the competition. If a girl earn the Best photo, she would receive 10000US$ (frm week1-5) and 20000US$ (week 6-9). And the amount of money keep going down base on the performance of the girl that week. If a girl gets eliminated, she'll get o dollar (unless she won a challenge, she would be allowed to keep that money) as well as her account will be closed forever. If a girl who originally got eliminated but was saved by the judges, the money that week she'll have is 0, and if she doesn't get Best photo the following week, the money she'll get next week is 0 as well. *At the finale, all of the judges will score the girls photos from 1-10, and each point represent 1 dollar. The money after scoring the photos will be added in the account. *If the final girl doesn't have 150000US$ in her account. That cycle won't have the winner.(So cruel) *In episode 1, Dalla was originally eliminated, when she was whining about her embarasement, she was saved *In episode 7, Lynzie was originally eliminated. And when she was slapping Tyra, Tyra beated her and told that she was saved lmfao. *In episode 11, Samantha was deemed as the final model remain in the competition. But she didn't win because 150000US$ can only be got when you beat Tyra and OMG SAMANTHA WOULD'VE BEEN AN ICONIC WINNER I HATE RANDOM.ORG BECAUSE OF HIS FIERCENESS! *Episode 1 and 7 featured models (Dalla, Lynzie)who originally got eliminated but was saved, their money that week were reduced into 0 US$. And because of the challenge winning. Lynzie was allowed to only keep that 10000 US$ *In episode 2 and 8 because Dalla and Lynzie didn't get Best photo that week, their money that week were yet again reduced into 0 US$ *From week 6 on, the standard money the models could get got doubled. *Ka'ui and Lynzie were both eliminated while they have won the challenge before, they were allowed to keep that money. *In episode 11, the finale photos of the models were scored from 1 to 10 by the judges and 1 score represent a dollar. Samantha was deemed as the final model remain in the competition though she and Jessica had the same score and money that week. in addition, Samantha wasn't able to get 150000 US$ throughout the competition. So Samantha was eliminated. Tyra was about to be deemed as the winner but I kicked her ass im laughing. Cycle 6: BrushYourCats vs Sims3MovieNetwork vs Lu Sntmfan vs Nesiocesse78 *Tbh this cycle use The Face format and it would be such a embarassment if u don't know what the hell is "The Face" and don't even ask if you can eat it, it's sweet but very bitter. *'Comeback': From week 3 on, after the third eliminee joined the thing call "Comeback room", 3 models have to compete in the selected photoshoot to get 2 spots in the following week. And those 2 models would have to wait for another eliminee. When the cycle goes half-way through. The 2 strongest eliminess will be brought back to fight with the remaining models for one week. If the team of one eliminated model wins the campaign. That eliminated would be able to re-enter the competition. If not, 2 eliminees are out and no elimination would held that week. Team' Richy''' '''Team '''Andy Team Henric Team Jessica *In episode 5, Jessica was disqualified from the competition as she lost all of her members lmao very Lan Khuê *From episode 6 to episode 8, as there was only 3 mentors left. Only 2 girls from losing teams were up for elimination. *In episode 7, Ha-yi and Pamela were brought back to compete for one week, and yes, they came back to their original team. But neither of their team won the campaign that week, so both of them were eliminated. OMG JESSICA GOT ROBBED AGAIN I WAS IMAGINATING WHEN ALL 3 MENTORS SAY "GOOD BYE JESSICA" that was obsessesive. *In episode 8, Henric was disqualified as he have no model left to compete blah Garlic didn't deserve to go home. *In episode 9, as there was only 2 mentors left. Both models of team Andy were up for elimination lmao Tanya got saved for the 4th time, super Calcin. *In episode 10, all of the losers were revealed one by one until the winner, and to be completely honest. This is the only cycle that has the well-derserved winner. Harmony was flawless in cycle 8 and super flawless in here too, i love her so much! And I actually wish that Tanya made it 2nd place. But nah, AzMarie was being Allison and that's fab! Cycle 7: Host edition *So I was bored and I asked Random.Org which format shall I used. He mixed so many formats together and the result turns out is quite shit lmao *so this is how this cycle gonna go, the top 3 of the will would be able to choose 3 girls, who they believed that performed the worst that week. Tyra woops not Tyra Random would have to decide who goes. The 2 remaining girls at the bottom must go back to the panel straight after next week's photoshoot to know who is gonna be eliminated, and the last girl will join the other girls at real panel. Which is so unfair, huh? ikr Expect the Unexpected.That format was removed when I found the top 6, happy! *Episode 2 to episode 6 featured contesntants who got eliminated after the photoshoots for doing worse than their competitions in the photoshoots. *In episode 6, after Celine's elimination. The format returned to normal ANTM format. AND CELINE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE ELIMINATED, SHE'S SO PRETTY!